pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Park
Battle Park is an area in Aravea, which is the continent featured in Pokemon Genesis. The park is owned and managed by Shardz, who is also the leader of the crime syndicate known as Team Enigma. He lives in a large mansion to the back of the park. Overall Description Battle Park is a trainer's paradise. Trainers can participate in Stadium Battles at The Needlepoint, Pokemon Engineering at Shardz's Mansion, Speed Training at Sharpedo Bay, and numerous other activities. Though you can roam the park for free, you are required to pay an entrance fee to enter The Needlepoint. This area is temporarily invaded as part of Phase 3 of the Shadow Pokemon Project. Geography Battle Park is a large island that lies at the very top of Northern Aravea. It is dominated by one main island (where The Needlepoint, Docks, Shardz's Mansion, Town Establishment and Amusement Establishments are), and two smaller islands (Sharpedo Bay and Business Establishment). These islands are nevigate by SeaTram, which costs a very small fee to board. You can also Surf to these islands while outside of the park, but there is no way to Surf to them once you are in the park. Docks The Docks are the entrance to Battle Park. They also feature several Friendship-increasing places. Old Sailor's Inn By staying overnight at this seaside motel you can rejuvenate the health of your Pokemon and increase their Friendship by a small amount. Greenwater Night This building is a club that only opens at night. The Friendship of Pokemon with Impish, Jolly, Naughty, Quirky, and Sassy Natures will increase while inside. However, the Friendship of Pokemon with Bashful, Docile, Lonely, Quiet, and Timid Natures will decrease sharply, so be careful. Extra Docks The sailors here will battle you and then give helpful advice. One will give you TM55 (Brine). Town Establishment This is where tourists and Battle Park Workers reside. This is also the place where you can buy goods at the Pokemart and recharge your Pokemon at the PokeCenter. PokeCenter Like other PokeCenters, you can recharge your Pokemon and edit your team using the PC here. PokeMart You can buy standard trainer goods here. Note: The price of items is 300P more than the prices anywhere else. Name Rater This name rater can change both the names of Pokemon from Pokemon Genesis and Pokemon traded from other games, making him very special. However, he's now charging money for name-changing. Move Deleter This Move Deleter is no different from any other, he's just in a different location that may or may not be more convenient for you. Beluh's House The Team Enigma Secretary, Beluh, lives here. Once you defeat Team Enigma and bring her to the good side, she'll give you TM92 (Trick Room). Move Tutor Uno's House The Move Tutor in this house will teach a Grass-Type Pokemon Grasswhistle. Move Tutor Dos's House The Move Tutor in this house will teach a Fire-Type Pokemon Smokescreen. Move Tutor Tres's House The Move Tutor in this house will teach a Water-Type Pokemon Aqua Ring Di's Diner A good place to catch up on any gossip. By listening to the waitress you can learn where to catch Munchlax using the PokeSearch. Fountain Square Come here with six Level 100 Manaphy (each one obtained in a trade) to receive a Master Ball from the old man with the cane. Employee Apartments Various people in this building will give you the following common items: * Nugget * Damp Rock * Cleanse Tag * Light Clay * Metronome * Magnet * Shed Shell * Zoom Lens * Black Sludge * Everstone * Iron Ball * Heat Rock Amusement Establishment Here is where the fun begins. Win prizes, battle with virtual reality Pokemon, and do much, much more. Target Bowling Use the Wii Remote to bowl the ball into one of the holes. You have three tries You will receive a prize based on your score. * 0 Points: No prize * 10 Points: Destiny Knot * 20 Points: Muscle Band * 30 Points: Pokemon Doll * 40 Points: Heart Scale * 50 Points: Nugget * 60-90 Points: Choice Band * 100+ Points: Magmarizer Tech Shop Though the name says "Shop," the nerdy owner requires you to play a game before you receive anything. You must enter his maze and find 2 "Tech Rooms" before you go through 20 rooms. You win something depending on how many rooms you went through before finding the 2 Tech Rooms. * Failure: Doubled admission the next time * Less than 20 rooms: Tinymushroom * Less than 10 rooms: Up-Grade * First 2 rooms are Tech Rooms: Dubious Disc Game Central Particitpate in the games here to win money. However, if you lose a game, you don't get your admission back. Ferris Wheel By paying 300P, you can go on the Ferris Wheel. The Ferris Wheel is very similar to the Churches in various towns. It does completely random things. Its effects include raising base stats, lowering base stats, increasing Friendship, decreasing HP, afflicting status conditions, reviving Pokemon, infecting Pokemon with the Pokerus, causing an unplanned Pokemon to appear in a team of less than six, doing all of the above, or sometimes doing none of the above. It's completely random, so don't expect to gain base stats every time. However, more serious trainers may wish to do more definite things. The Raging Rayquaza Roller Coaster This roller coaster, which costs 1000P to board, will increase the Speed and Attack Stats of your Pokemon for 3 hours. However, the Friendship of a Timid Pokemon that rides is halved. Carousel Pay 100P to ride the Carousel. This increases the Speed of your Pokemon drastically (more than the Roller Coaster) for an hour. VR Arena You can set up any kind of battle you like, using any rules and any Pokemon here. It's pricey, however (2500P), and has relatively no effect on anything but itself. Business Establishment Comprised of only one building, the Business Establishment is by far the most boring part of Battle Park. Battle Park Operations Building Although it says differently, this shady building is where Shardz plans his sinister machinations. You'll have to battle through several grunts here as part of the main storyline. Shapedo Bay Sharpedo Bay is a large waterpark where you can participate in Speed Training with the Swimmers. They always want to battle, so go on in and fight. Waterpark This is where you can battle for more Exp. There are only Swimmers here, so bring Pokemon not weak to Water-Types. Navigate the pools using Surf and, occasionally, Dive. Sharz's Mansion Shardz will occasionally battle you here, but the real prize is underground. Pokemon Engineering Lab See Pokemon Engineering. This area can only be accessed after defeating the Elite Four. The Needlepoint The center of Battle Park, The Needlepoint is a huge tower where you can battle other trainers in various competitions (see below). Your Pokemon must be over Level 30 to enter. Needlepoint Rules * Pokemon must have levels that correspond with the current challenge; the levels cannot be higher. If they are lower, they will be adjusted until the end of the challenge. * Legendary Pokemon are not permitted. Note From The Author: The rules for a Needlepoint Challenge will no longer be edited by me. It is up to YOU to finish them. Challenges * Level 50 Challenge: Defeat 5 trainers with Level 50 Pokemon. Your Pokemon will be adjusted to Level 50. * Level 100 Challenge: Defeat 5 trainers with Level 100 Pokemon. Your Pokemon will be adjusted to Level 100. * 100 Man Challenge: Defeat 100 trainers with Levels equal to the highest Level in your team. You are allowed to save and exit between battles. * The Enigma Master Ball Challenge: Three times a year, at the start of January, May, and September, you can join the Master Ball Challenge. Defeat 600 trainers in a row before the month ends. You are permitted to save and exit between battles. * Baby Challenge: Defeat 5 trainers with Level 5 Pokemon. Your Pokemon must be at Level 5 also. You can participate in any challenge in Single Battle, Double Battles, or Multi Battles. Prizes By exchanging the BP you win in battles you can win TMs and other rare items. Also, by completing the Enigma Master Ball Challenge for the first time, you win a Master Ball. You receive extra BP for completing an entire challenge. Category:Pokemon Genesis